


not yet

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's storming outside and Simon brings home a kitten that he rescued from the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not yet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is a mundane AU or not, but nothing about Shadowhunters/Downworld ever comes up.

The sky outside was impossibly dark – thunderclouds had rolled in earlier that evening and every so often bright flashes of lightning illuminated the streets. Jace looked out the window, unease written on his face. Simon was supposed to be home almost an hour ago and Jace was starting to worry. He told himself that Simon probably just got hung up by Clary and Izzy, he was probably on his way home right now.

Jace breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Simon’s van pass the window. There was another bright flash of lightning and Jace closed the curtains. He wasn’t afraid of lightning, but there was something eerie about seeing it without hearing any thunder. He flopped down onto the couch and stretched out to make it look like he hadn’t been worrying about Simon’s whereabouts for the last half hour.

When the door opened, Jace sat up slightly. He tried to keep his expression nonchalant but failed when he saw Simon’s awkward position in the doorway. His hands were behind his back and there were several plastic bags sitting just outside of the door.

“What did you do?” Jace asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

“You can’t get mad,” was Simon’s response. There was a faint squeak from behind Simon and Jace narrowed his eyes.

“You didn’t,” he said and sighed when Simon produced a tiny kitten from behind his back.

“I did,” Simon replied. Jace opened his mouth to say something, to tell Simon to bring it back, but Simon spoke before he could get a word out. “I couldn’t leave her out there in this weather,” he explained. “Clary and Izzy couldn’t take her, they just got another dog. Plus, Coco is bad with tiny animals.”

Jace pushed himself to his feet and held out his hands for the kitten. “It’s a girl?” he said as Simon passed it to him. Simon nodded and Jace went back to staring at it.

She was little – probably less than eight weeks old – and light grey with patches of white on her face, belly, and on each of her paws like little socks. Her nose was pink and her eyes were blue-ish. “What are we going to name you?” Jace cooed as the kitten squeaked out a meow, fully accepting that this was their pet now.

“I was thinking we could name her Socks,” Simon suggested as he pulled water and food dishes out of the bags.

“Socks?” Jace repeated. “No way,” he said. “I’m not naming her Socks because it looks like she’s wearing socks.”

“Okay, what about Boots?” Simon asked. Jace glared at him. “Or not,” he said quickly. “What do you think we should name her?”

Jace stared at the kitten cradled in his arms. He scratched beneath her chin gently and she closed her eyes and meowed – her meows were nothing more than high-pitched squeaks. “Hmm… what about Milly?”

“Milly? No,” Simon said, making a face.

“George?” Jace suggested.

“She’s a girl,” Simon pointed out.

“Fine…” Jace said, pausing for a moment to look down at the kitten again, who had taken to licking his thumb. “What about Gina? Like from that show you made me watch?”

“Brooklyn Nine-Nine!” Simon exclaimed, a grin on his face. He walked over to Jace and pet the kitten’s head. “That’s a great idea!” he told Jace. “What do you think about that, baby?” he asked the kitten in a high-pitched voice, “Do you like the name Gina?”

The kitten meowed and Jace took it as a yes. He gently placed the kitten on the floor, watching as she took a few wobbly steps towards the kitchen table. Jace smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket before crouching down. He tried to get Gina’s attention by making kissy noises at her and when she turned towards him he quickly snapped a picture.

Simon watched him, an amused smirk on his face. “Shut up,” Jace said, the smile still on his lips.

“I didn’t say anything,” Simon protested, a laugh in his voice.

They left Gina on the floor and set up all of the cat stuff Simon had bought – most importantly the food dish, the litter box, and her cat bed – before sitting down on the couch. Simon turned on the TV and leaned against Jace, watching Gina more than the show he’d picked. He looked up at Jace, whose eyes were fixed on Gina, too.

“Guess what?” Simon murmured. He waited for Jace to make a noise indicating that he heard before continuing. “We’re parents now!” he exclaimed.

Jace laughed. “Yeah,” he replied, “I guess we are.” He turned to face Simon and pressed a gentle kiss to Simon’s lips. “But don’t get any ideas,” he said. Simon stared at him quizzically so he expanded. “Don’t bring home any real babies. Just because we’re cat parents doesn’t mean that we can be real parents.”

“What?” Simon asked sarcastically. “You don’t want to have a child together?”

Jace chuckled softly. “Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!! This was my first time writing Jace/Simon, so any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
